Dear Wally
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: An assortment of letters Artemis writes to Wally after he's gone to grieve.


7/15/2016

Dear Wally,  
Zatanna suggested it would be a good idea to start writing you letters, she said it was how she got through her mother's death when she was younger, and how she copes with Nabu trapping her dad and all so I guess I trust her idea on this one. I don't see the point now that you're _gone_, but apparently this would help.

I guess first things first is an update on everyone: Bart took on the Kid Flash mantle like you asked him too. The first time I saw him in your costume is was unreal, he just looks **so** much like you, it hurts. Dick's taken some off time from the team, he couldn't bear going on without you, I know the feeling. Zatanna has been great with not just me, but everyone, she really knows the right thing to say and do and when, I guess after what she's been through it would make sense. M'gann and Conner are finally back together, so sorry buddy, she's off the market again.

Your family has really been great, now I see where you get your kind heart from.

Dammit Wally, I know you wanted us out of the game to keep me safe, but I never thought I'd lose _you_.

Love always, Artemis

* * *

7/30/2016

Dear Wally,  
I'm sorry I haven't written to you lately, the last one took a lot out of me.

These days I'm beginning to find solace in Chemistry, I know me, a chemistry major? You used to make fun of me of how bad I was, but I've gotten a lot better, I promise! And the periodic table reminds me of you, of course I found a love in the subject.

Lately I've been questioning my motives, if I lost you there really isn't a point to the team anymore, they couldn't save you

Love always, Artemis

* * *

8/10/2016

Dear Wally,  
Wow Baywatch would you hate the beautiful weather you're missing!

Today I went to the beach with Zatanna and we went to that smoothie place around the corner you love, you know the one with the kiwi strawberry smoothie? They have a dedication to the original Kid Flash you know, I find it adorable since they didn't even know Kid Flash was their favourite customer!

It gave me a sense of direction, being in a place where we used to spend our days.

Sometimes I feel like you're still with me

But then I realise you're gone.

Love always, Artemis

* * *

8/15/2016

Dear Wally,  
Bart, Barry, and Jay came over today for dinner, and wow is it hard to feed you speedsters!

Barry's really took your..departure the hardest. Zee's told me that at league meetings he just snaps and starts shouting and Batman usually has to take him out of the room to calm down. Today at dinner he noticed my Chemistry textbook and started crying, but then he started talking about your little experiment years ago

We spent the day exchanging our favourite Wally memories, it was nice.

It's still be nicer if you were with me though.

Love always, Artemis.

* * *

8/26/2016

Dear Wally,  
I got a letter in the mail trying to convince me to take a trip to Paris and broke down.

_We_ were supposed to go to Paris

Before you left.

Artemis

* * *

9/28/2016  
Dear Wally,  
Dick came back to the team today. He doesn't want to admit it, but I think Zatanna was part of the reason why. Remember how we used to have double dates with them? I just hope what happened to us doesn't happen to them

Anyways, they so don't want to admit it, but they're in love. It's nice seeing them bicker all the time, it kind of reminds me of us when we first met.

Dick and I went out to lunch today and I can tell he's still pretty phased from..you know.  
He really misses you

Love always, Artemis

* * *

10/05/2016  
Dear Wally,  
I don't even know why I'm still writing these, they just make me miss you more, and my therapist doesn't seem to understand why I'm even doing this.  
But then again _no one_ understands.

Love always, Artemis

* * *

10/31/2016  
Dear Wally,  
I went out with Zatanna on Halloween, for old times sake.

I was really hoping we'd end up finding another ghost

Because if that secret girl still existed all those years ago you would too, right?

I didn't find you, though.

It wasn't that great of a night.

Artemis

* * *

11/08/2016  
Dear Wally,  
Dick proposed to Zatanna today! He told me to tell you he isn't a "dog" anymore. Oh Wally it was perfect, they're both so happy. It does seem a bit rushed since his coming back, but they both say it's because they "have a history" (Remember that line from the undercover mission?) and that life is too short to keep waiting around the bush.

I'm the Maid of Honour

You would have been the Best Man, but Dick is not having anyone fill the place, in honour of you

I don't know if I can do this anymore, I _really_ don't.

Love always, Artemis

* * *

12/31/2016 or does it count as 2017 now? I really don't know

Dear Wally,

I'm spending the day home today

Raquel was having a party tonight, but I don't want to be anywhere tonight, I just want to listen to your recordings of the classics and bring in the New Year

It's the anniversary of our first kiss, you know.

How I wish I can kiss you again

We always have Paris, right?

Love always, Artemis

* * *

1/25/2017  
Dear Wally,  
Apparently Zatanna has a really big top secret mission? I keep telling myself it's not about how she can bring you back, I think she feels guilty she can't. But I can't help but wonder..

Love always, Artemis.

* * *

2/15/2017

Happy Valentines day, Baywatch. It's my first one without you, but apparently you had the flowers arranged to send ahead of time. the florist said you told him it's because you're forgetful

I loved the yellow and red roses, they reminded me of you, but sooner or later they're going to die too.

I love you

- Artemis

* * *

3/30/2017

Dear Wally,  
I think I'll start taking a break from these, Zatanna said it's better to have longer intervals between these as you go on.

Dick and Zatanna's wedding was beautiful. We had a tribute for you, and their buffet was in dedication to you too.

I caught the bouquet

No one really knew what to do, but Zee and Dick were able to make a good segway as M'gann took me to the bathroom to cry.

That was supposed to be us, we were supposed to get married one day and have those memories and have them be our Maid of Honour and Best Man and have them give the speeches.

Giving the speech at the reception without you was difficult, and I could tell by the looks on everyone's face they felt bad for me, but it wasn't the speech that got me, it was the fact that I had no one to slow dance with.

Love always, Artemis

* * *

6/20/2017

Dear Wally,  
It's been a year.

I know I told you there will always be a world to save, and I know it sounds selfish, but I rather the world have been lost instead of me losing you. I know you would say something for me to take that back, bring logic into this, keep me levelheaded, but you're not here to do that.

I went to Paris today

Dammit Baywatch, I really miss you, that was supposed to be _us_ in Paris.  
_We_ were supposed to be like those happy couples at the Eiffel Tower, but we're not.

The only good thing that's happened today is that Zatanna and Dick found out they're pregnant (I'm not supposed to know though, I got it out of Zee on the phone) , I know they're animals! But the idea of a new life on the day you lost yours is nice.

One door closes another opens, right?

Love always, Artemis.

* * *

3/20/2018  
Dear Wally,

Zee had her baby yesterday. A boy, and my god is he going to be a heart breaker, with looks from his parents? The kid will be _beautiful_

I can't help but feel jealous, I know that's me being selfish again, but that was supposed to be _us_.

But anyways, I came back to this journal again to tell you this, the baby's name. They named him after you, _Wallace Giovanni Grayson_, does he have some name sakes to live up to or what? But I know he'll be proud of his uncle with the stories I have.

When I found out I nearly sobbed, we're the god parents too. But now I'm left to god parent alone, I know I shouldn't blame you, you _did_ save the world after all.

I will love this little boy as much as I love you

Love always, Artemis

* * *

4/25/2018  
Dear Wally,

Wally is about a month old now, and Zatanna's been going crazy, in all honesty though, she's handling it a lot better than I would have (You know how horrible I am with kids)

Moving on, I'm not writing more frequently, but Zee just let me in on the looming secret for the past few months. Apparently since there's no body, you might be in a parallel universe, and she's been working her magic on trying to get there. Maybe these letters weren't useless after all, maybe you'll be able to read them.

Dick doesn't seem to be getting his hopes up that high (He's like you, a skeptic for the magics)

Love always, Artemis

* * *

6/20/2018

Dear Wally,

Today's the day that Zatanna tries to get to that alternate universe!

It's been two years now and I'm forgetting your touch, your kiss, your smell. The only reason I still have your voice is those damn recordings I used to make fun of so much, who knew they'd be the only thing keeping me sane for two years.

_I really wish I could have saved you_

And I really wish everything works out.

-You know the drill, Artemis

* * *

6/25/2017

Dear Wally,  
Zatanna came back today, and she walked through the zeta tube with you. My heart sunk, for so long everyone's told me to move on, that you're gone, that I need to move past this, but I _never_ could. I never could _forget_ you, and I never could move past you, you're my first love you dork.

You're in the bed sleeping right now.

I'm heading to the city to tell your family right now, so when you wake up, I put a post note to my journal so you can read it.

I can't wait to kiss you like there's no tomorrow, and I'm never letting you go.

And Wally?

I found the ring in your pocket

The answer is yes.

Love always and forever till death do us part (_for real this time_) Artemis


End file.
